digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digivice
The Digivice (short for Digital Device) is a device from the Digimon series based on the first Digimon product, the Digimon virtual pet, and it indicates that the possessor is a DigiDestined. It appears in every season of the anime, as well as the V-Tamer 01, D-Cyber, and Next manga, and several of the video games. Its primary use is to empower the DigiDestined's partner Digimon through Digivolution, though each version of the Digivice is also equipped with many other helpful features, such as radar or data storage. Even when Digivice's are the same type, they are usually differentiated by a color scheme unique to the character who uses them. Digivices used in the anime ''Digimon Adventure'' Digivice Used by the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure, the original Digivices were created by Gennai's group of Digital World guardians. They serve to channel the emotional energy of the DigiDestined, allowing their Digimon partners to Digivolve as far as the Champion level; when used in unison with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices permit further Digivolution to the Ultimate level, and in the case of Tai and Matt, Warp Digivolution to the Mega level. When Digivolving past Champion level, the Digivices change color to match the coloration of their DigiDestined's Crest. Like many artifacts in the Digital World, the Digivices bear the DigiCode for , specifically on the border of their screens. The Digivices also have a meter that shows how close the Digimon is to digivolving; the height of the meter is related to the severity of the situation. In addition to permitting Digivolution, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon and those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, and, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion that would've destroyed the entire Digital World. On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, and are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. Digimon Adventure 02 revealed that Ken Ichijouji also possessed a Digivice of this design, which was transformed into a D-3 Digivice through immersion in the Dark Ocean. The various International DigiDestined seen around the world during this series also carried original Digivices. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer has Ryo Akiyama borrowing Tai's Digivice. Though unable to use it for digivolution, he can charge the Digivice with energy, which he can then discharge in an attempt to convert an enemy, one of Millenniummon's minions, to his side. Image:TaiDigivice.jpg|'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya:' Orange Image:MattDigivice.jpg|'Yamato "Matt" Ishida:' Blue Image:SoraDigivice.jpg|'Sora Takenouchi:' Red Image:MimiDigivice.jpg|'Mimi Tachikawa:' Green Image:digivce.jpeg|Adventure Digivice: Normal Image:IzzyDigivice.jpg|'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi:' Purple Image:JoeDigivice.jpg|'Joe Kido:' Grey Image:TKDigivice2.jpg|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Yellow Image:KariDigivice.jpg|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Pink D-3 Digivice The D-3s are the Digivices of the new DigiDestined introduced in Digimon Adventure 02, having been created by Azulongmon and the Harmonious Ones along with the Digi-Eggs to counter the power of the Digimon Emperor's Dark D-3. Soon after the three new DigiDestined children acquired their D-3s (released from the Digi-Egg of Courage), Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya's original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms. D-3s have a white center with differently-colored grips for each DigiDestined, as follows: Image:DavissD3.jpg|'Davis Motomiya:' Blue Image:YoleiD3.jpg|'Yolei Inoue:' Red Image:TKD3.jpg|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Green Image:KariD3.jpg|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Pink Image:CodyD3.jpg|'Cody Hida:' Yellow Image:KenD3.jpg|'Ken Ichijouji:' Black with a Gray Center However, the D-3s morph into different colors (the center is the color of the first Digimon which appears on the screen and the grip being the color of the second Digimon.) during DNA Digivolution, much like how the original Digivice does when the using the Crest, as follows: Image:DNA - Davis & Ken.jpg| Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji: Dark Blue/Green Image:DNA - Yolei & Kari.jpg| Yolei Inoue & Kari Kamiya:Red/White Image:DNA - Cody & TK.jpg| Cody Hida & T.K. Takaishi:Light Yellow/White Dubbed "D-3s" by Izzy for their three settings—Digital, Detect and Discover—the D-3s possess all the basic functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Digivolution to the Champion level and DNA Digivolution to Ultimate. Used in conjunction with Digimental-type Digi-Eggs (stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals") D-3s also allow Armor Digivolution. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports"—computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original Digidestined released their Crests. Ken Ichijouji's corrupted Dark D-3 have the inverse effect of a normal Digivice, projecting an energy which inhibited Digivolution. In the guise of the Digimon Emperor, Ken constructed a series of Control Spires around the Digital World and broadcasted this energy into them; in turn, the spires generated wide-range energy fields that prevented Digivolution in the surrounding area. Ken was eventually freed from this dark influence and was able to use his Digivice to naturally evolve his Digimon partner, Wormmon; although he possessed the Crest of Kindness, he did not use it in conjunction with his Digivice in the animated series. Toy versions of the D-3s were divided in five versions: Version 1 with Veemon and Wormmon, Version 2 with Hawkmon and Gatomon, and Version 3 with Armadillomon and Patamon. While the other characters' D-3s were used, Kari and T.K.'s were replaced with white/blue and black/blue respectively. There is also a "Paildramon version" and final "clear" version of Davis's D-3. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers has Ryo Akiyama using the D-3 which eventually will belong to Davis Motomiya, when Ken also has access to one. They both can can charge the Digivice with energy, which they can then discharge in an attempt to convert an enemy, one of Millenniummon's minions, to their side, much like the Digivice did in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer. D-Power (D-Arc) The Digivice used in Digimon Tamers is the D-Power, known in the Japanese version as the D-Arc (note that it is an anagram of "card"). Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka received their D-Powers by slashing a Blue Card through a card-reader, while Henry Wong received his by slashing a Blue Card through a computer Digimon gaming attachment. The other Tamers' D-Powers appeared before them in a shroud of light, later revealed to have been delivered by DigiGnomes. Takato's original red D-Power was destroyed when it overloaded as a result of Guilmon digivolving to Megidramon because of Takato's anger towards Beelzemon. He later received a new gold D-Power in its place which also had Digi-Code written on it, reading: . Image:TakatoDArk1.jpg|'Takato Matsuki:' Red and White with his first Digivice Image:TakatoDArk2.jpg|'Takato Matsuki:' inscribed Gold and White with his second Digivice (strap is still red) Image:RikaDArk.gif|'Rika Nonaka:' Blue and White Image:HenryDArk.jpg|'Henry Wong:' Green and White Image:RyoDArk.gif|'Ryo Akiyama:' White and Blue Image:JeriDArk.gif|'Jeri Katou:' Yellow and White Image:KazuDArk.gif‎|'Kazu Shioda:' Brown and White Image:KentaDArk.gif|'Kenta Kitagawa:' Rose and White Image:SuzieDArk.gif|'Suzie Wong:' Pink and White Image:AiMakoDArk.gif|'Ai and Mako:' Purple and White Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Janyu Lee, Henry Wong's father) that the D-Power was inspired by the Xerox Dynabook, as a portable computer interface for children. This Digivice can be used with a card from the Digimon card game to execute Digi-Modify (or Card Slash in the Japanese version) to give the Tamer's Digimon extra attacks or effects. Though originally the Primary Tamers' Digimon needed to be exposed to Calumon's power in order for the D-Power to Digivolve them to the Champion Level, starting in Episode 14, a Digivolution Card aided this function. To achieve Ultimate level, Tamers needed to use a Blue Card for Matrix Digivolution,In the American version, Matrix Digivolution refers to Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" refers to both the above and the Digivolution from Rookie to Mega and the D-Power is also used by Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo to use Biomerge Digivolution (Matrix Evolve in the Japanese version), which allows the Tamer to fuse with the partner Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. The D-Power can analyze nearly every Digimon that the Tamer's Digimon sees , has a Compass/Radar function which can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby, and can display what the Tamer's Digimon is seeing . Ryo's is seen to generate an energy whip ; it is not known whether the other Tamers' D-Powers have this function. The D-Power can also heal the Tamer's Digimon . If needed, the D-Power digivice contains a data port on the top that can be accessed by opening a hatch by pressing the up button . (It's unknown if a special option is needed to be accessed to open the hatch, or if it can be accessed simply by pressing the up button in an idle state.) Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer has Ryo Akiyama borrowing Takato Matsuki's red D-Power. By charging it with energy, he can then convert a Digimon minion he comes across into a card for later use. D-Tector (D-Scanner) The Digivice used in Digimon Frontier is the D-Tector, known in Japan as the D-Scanner for its notable function of scanning fractal code. Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, and J.P. Shibayama received their D-Tectors when they were first brought to the Digital World; they were changed through Ophanimon's power from their cellphones. Koichi Kimura's came from Koji's digivice when his resolution purified the Spirits of Darkness. When confronted with Cherubimon, Ophanimon used the last of her power to upgrade Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors to their second level, which allowed them to use Unified Spirit Evolution. Image:TakuyaDScan1.jpg|'Takuya Kanbara:' Black and Crimson with his first Digivice Image:TakuyaDScan2.gif|'Takuya Kanbara:' Red and Black with his second Digivice Image:JPDScan.jpg|'J.P. Shibayama:' Blue and Yellow Image:ZoeDScan.jpg|'Zoe Orimoto:' Purple and Pink Image:DScannerInside.jpg|Inside workings of the Digivice Image:KoichiDScan.jpg|'Koichi Kimura:' Black and Gray Image:TommyDScan.jpg|'Tommy Himi:' Light Blue and Green Image:KojiDScan2.gif|'Koji Minamoto:' Dark Blue and Black with his second Digivice Image:KojiDScan1.jpg|'Koji Minamoto:' White and Navy Blue with his first Digivice The D-Tector allows the Digidestined to use Spirit Evolution and Beast Spirit EvolutionIn the Japanese version, Spirit Evolution is the evolution used with both Human and Beast Spirits.. It can be used to scan, purify, and then realize Fractal Code (Digi-Code) and Spirits. It can be used to talk to communicate with each other, the creator of the digivice Ophanimon, or with the Spirits themselves. The D-Tector also has compass and radar functions. Data Link Digivice (Digivice iC) The Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad is the Data Link Digivice, known in Japan as the Digivice iC. As members of DATS, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Miki Kurosaki, and Megumi Shirakawa received their Digivices when they joined prior to the start of the series. Marcus Damon was given his by Commander-General Homer Yushima, who worked with Commander Richard Sampson to build their own by blueprints sent by Spencer Damon. Spencer Damon had his own Digivice and also built Keenan Crier's, which reveals all of the Data Link Digivices were created by Spencer Damon. File:Digiviceic1.gif|'Marcus Damon:' Orange/White Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: Pink/White Thomas H. Norstein: Blue/White File:Mmdigivice2.jpg|'Megumi Shirakawa:' White/Black Miki Kurosaki: Black/White (Their digivices are inverted to symbolise their opposing coloured PawnChessmon, and align to their digimon's colour) File:Keenan_IC.jpeg|'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Black File:Kamemon.jpg|'Commander-General Homer Yushima:' Green/Black File:Satsuma2.jpg|'Commander Richard Sampson:' Red/Black The Data Link Digivice allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge" to Champion stage and with "D.N.A. Full Charge" to Ultimate stage. The lead characters are able to generate something known as a "D.N.A." (Digimon Natural Ability, "Digisoul" in the original version). It emerges from the human partner's hand for the evolution from Rookie to Champion, and from the heart which engulfs the body for the evolution from Champion to Ultimate. When received by a Digimon, it allows them to digivolve. (Almost similar to the "Spirit Evolution" in Frontier, with the exception of the human evolving into a Digimon) It is also capable of absorbing a Digimon from a certain device on the rear end. In the first two Episodes of Savers Lalamon spends most of her time in it, and fits perfectly, while Agumon seems a bit squeezed in. The buttons on its face are the same as the DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad) logo. Is about 3 1/2" tall, about 1 1/2" wide, and about 1/2" thick. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi succeed in summoning the true power of the Digisoul in episode 28, but the Digivice iCs were not able to handle the raw power and were broken. In episode 37 however, the same did not occur with Keenan, whom was apparently capable of controlling his Digisoul and digivolved Falcomon via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" to his Mega form, Ravemon. In episode 41, Sampson also showed he could bring Kudamon to its Mega form, Sleipmon, with his Data Link Digivice. A version of this Digivice is used in Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn/Dusk, except there is no D.N.A. system, and there is an added Digifarm function instead. Digivice Burst The Digivice Burst is a Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad.Digivice Burst Official Site It is an upgraded version of the Data Link Digivice with the following colors: File:Digiviceburst.gif|'Marcus Damon:' Black/Orange Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: White/Pink Thomas H. Norstein: Black/Blue File:Keenan_Burst.png|'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Light Gray File:Suguru.jpeg|'Spencer Damon:' Black/Yellow The Digivice Burst allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" (Digisoul Charge! Overdrive! in Japan) to the Mega level. It has all the same functions as the Data Links, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in the Japanese version) to activate "Burst Mode", as well the "Signal Port", allowing the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution. In episode 29, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino managed to repair their broken Digivice iCs and turn them into Bursts, thanks to BanchoLeomon's training. Keenan's iC evolved to Burst in Episode 43 when he and Yoshino finally managed to bring their partners to Burst Mode. Spencer Damon was the first one to obtain the Digivice Burst after meeting with BanchoLeomon, before the start of the series. Kurata's Digivice Kurata's Digivice is a Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad. A purple/green digivice, it is used by Professor Akihiro Kurata in Digimon Data Squad to digivolve Gizumon to pseudo-evolve to either Gizumon-AT or Gizumon-XT through the use of "Artificial D.N.A.", which it can create. It has an equipped circuit line that is attached from the digivice to a small storage portable, which holds the energy to create the "Artificial D.N.A.". File:Kurata.jpeg|'Akihiro Kuratas Digivice File:Ktroops.jpeg|'Kurata's Troops'' Digivice Bio Link Digivice The Bio Link Digivice is a Digivice used in ''Digimon Data Squad. These Digivices were used by the Bio-Hybrids under the command of Kurata to turn themselves into bio-digimon. Kouki.jpeg|'Kouki:' Blue/Gray Nanami.jpeg|'Nanami:' Burgundy/Gray Ivan.jpeg|'Ivan:' Brown/Gray The Digivice is kept under the forearm, then when it's needed slides out into the hand. "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge" allows the people to evolve into a hybrid Armor level Digimon, while for their Mega level, only Nanami calls out "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". X Loader The , short for "Xros Loader", is the digivice used in Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki Kudou has a red version, while Kiriha Aonuma has a blue version and Nene Amano, a lavender (originally black) version. *Able to store a Digimon's data to allow it to recover its health , or transfer between Zones. Unlike the Digivice iC, the Xros Loader can store multiple Digimon. *Allows the user to perform DigiXros between the Digimon in their army. *Can store and use Code Crowns and DigiMemories. *Allows the user to digivolve their partner Digimon. *Can generate 3d maps of the Digital World. File:Red.png|'Taiki Kudou': Red File:Blue.jpg|'Kiriha Aonuma': Blue File:Nene xros loader.PNG|'Nene Amano': Black (before episode 24) Nenenewxrosloader.png|'Nene Amano': Lavender Darkness Loader The , is an powerful artifact sought out by DarkKnightmon. It was initially dormant within an orb of dark energy kept hidden away within Dark Knightmon's tower in the Dust Zone. He sought to activate it by collecting massive amounts of refined dark energy. After being completed, DarkKnightmon presented it to his brother Bagramon. Bagramon made seven copies, one for each of his Death Generals, and gave the original to Yuu Amano. Digivices used in the manga Digivice 01 The Digivice 01 is used by the Tamers of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Taichi Yagami got his from Lord Whamon as a parting gift, while the rest where shown to have theirs when they appeared. It has all the functions of the original V-Pet and a built in analyzer. Using it allows the user to transmit data to their Digimon, from various medicinal herbs and food to even nonverbal commands. It comes in a few different colors. By "hitting" two Digivice 01 together, the user can cause a Jogress Evolution. To cancel this evolution the Digivices must be crossed. This ability is often taken advantage of in order to make use of Infinite Jogress, where the Jogrerssed Digimon separates again into its fusees and then merges once more, thereby reacquiring perfect health. Neo is most often guilty of this, and Hideto tried to have his WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon merge again into Omegamon to again acquire perfect health. In addition, a jogressed Digimon can again merge with another of its level into Mega, called "Triple Jogress." Digimon Pendulum X The Pendulum X is considered as the Digivice of Digimon Chronicle. It has an X-Antibody indicator on it and comes in different colors. D-Cyber The D-Cyber is the Digivice used by the Tamers of the Chinese manhua Digimon D-Cyber. It's in the shape of a flip-style cell phone and also had an X-Antibody indicator. In reality, the toy is just an alternate Pendulum X made by Bandai Asia. By shaking the D-Cyber in the proper way, a Tamer could get their Digimon to unleash a powerful attack. Digivice iC The Digivivce iC is one of the Digivices used in Digimon Next. Tsurugi Tatsuno's came from his Digimon Mini, given to him by Piximon. It can stores an endless supply of food, has the ability to heal a Digimon, and can store Digi-Eggs to be given to others later. It has a Toilet Function, which cleans up a Digimon's excretion, stores DigiDollars which the inbuilt Digital Manager uses to pay for things like Trailmon rides, and has an unused Light Feature. In battle, it can be used to show a Digimon's DP (Digimon's Power) as a representation of its strength, an extension of which is its alert for incoming data, as well as upload data to a partner's Digimon to allow for things such as new attacks. More info above. Digimon Twin The Digimon Twin are two Digivices used in Digimon Next. Called the Anti-God Devices, they were to be used with the Arbitrators (VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon) to take down Yggdrasil should it become corrupted. They were given to Tsurugi Tatsuno and Yuu Inui by Norn in order to digivolve their digimon to Mega. Digivice virtual pets ''Digimon Adventure'' Digivice The Digimon Interactive Digivice toy, was first released in 1999 by Bandai. These Digivices were based off of the Digimon Adventure anime. In this toy you start off with a Digimon creature to train. You then use him to help save the Digiworld. You are able to choose your Digimon from a preset group of Digimon. The choices are based on the Digimon the eight children in the original anime are partnered with. These Digimon are Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and, Tentomon. In this game, you had to fight Devimon and there was a step counter used to progress you. D-3 Digivice The Digimon Interactive D-3 Digivice toy, was first released by Bandai. These Digivices were based off of the Digimon Adventure 02 anime. With it, you start off with a Digimon creature to train, 35900 distance, and 0 steps. You then use your Digimon to help save the Digiworld. You are able to obtain a starter Digimon based on what color your D-3 Digivice is. The Digimon are based on the Digimon the six children in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime are partnered with. With this Digivice toy, you would start off with either Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, or Wormmon. But, however, you would unlock them all eventually so it doesn't really matter what D-3 you own. A digimon's power, D-Power, can range from 0-99 and no matter what you do, your D-Power can't go past 99. There is a Status feature where you can switch your Digimon, check your Digi-eggs, and digivolve your digimon. There is a Digi-Egg feature where you can check your Digi-Eggs, and a Slot Game. The Slot Game feature is a roullete, where you can earn more Digimon, Digi-Eggs, D-Power, and lose Distance. There is also a Medical feature to heal your digimon if they get hurt, and in addition to that there is a V.S mode where you can Armor Digivolve and fight other D-3 Digivice owners (The winner steals 1 D-Power from the loser's digivice, and gets to keep it). Also, every once in a while, digimon such as ToyAgumon, DemiMeramon, Tyrannomon, or RedVegiemon appear to challenge you. You could defeat them as you are or armor digivolve your digimon (This is called Battle Mode, you get 1 D-Power per digimon you defeat). Also, every once in a while you'll find a mysterious egg containing a Digimon, More D-Power, or a Digi-Egg. Press the up button repeatedly to obtain what's inside the mysterious egg. Controls: Center Button: Scroll Up Button: Proceed/Start Roullete in slot game Down Button: Back Digimon Xros Loader Based on the "X Loader" in Digimon Xros Wars, the Digimon Xros Loader is a full-color digivice that can store the player's entire army, and uses color graphics for the Digimon and Zones seen in the game. New Digimon are obtained either by exploring Zones or through the DigiMelody feature, which allows the Xros Loader to listen to a sound and generate a specific Digimon from it. DigiMelodies can come from generic music or even natural sounds like running water, but there are also specific melodies for rarer Digimon, like Pharaohmon. These melodies are released during the Digimon Data Collection at the end of episodes of Digimon Xros Wars, through special events at Digimon Web, or as monthly downloads at Digimon X Arena machines. The DigiMemories released with various Xros Wars merchandise can be used on the Xros Loader to activate unique attacks during battles, and the Code Crowns can be used to unlock new Zones. Notes and References Category:Items Category:Toys Category:Weekly Featured Articles es:Digivice